Once upon an Evening Sky
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: Reno and Tifa are keeping major secrets about themselves. Tifa is a Vampire...and Reno is a Werewolf. What happens with monster hunter, Yuffie, shows up at their door step? For The Sacred and Profane. ReTi.


a/n: This is a ReTi for The Sacred and Profane! Enjoy!

Playlist: Lucky by Jason Mraz (feat. Colby Caillat), Free by Jack Johnson, Never Know by Jack Johnson, Like a Song by Lenka and Circus by Britney Spears

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Then they all lived happily ever after…"Tifa Lockhart's voiced trailed off as she finished the book she was reading to Elly. It had become a routine every night to read to the girl and this night was no different. The brunette closed the book and replaced it on the shelf before pulling the covers up to Elly's neck, kissing her on the forehead and wishing her a good night.

"Hey Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do fairytales really exist? You know fairy princesses and monsters?"

"I don't know, maybe they do, or maybe they don't…I think it's best to keep that in your imagination…" Tifa replied as she turned the light off. Elly giggled and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Tifa walked into her bed room to find Reno had left a note.

"_Going to Rude's house to talk about a problem that he's had with Elena…don't wait up for me. I love you."_ It said. She furrowed her brow and then nodded in understanding. If anything, this would work to her advantage.

Tifa Lockhart was secretly a Vampire. No, Reno and Elly had no idea, she had kept it hidden very well. Working at a bar had its perks as she could leave after closing, grab a delicious meal, and then stumble in the doorway saying that people stayed late. It worked like a charm!

Tonight though, would be easier. She would just toss out the note, grab some food and then return home before Reno even knew what had happened. The bartended threw on a coat and dashed out of the doorway, locking it behind her and running off into the moonlight.

She found a forest near her home, containing animals like bears and deer. Those were her favorite; big enough to fill her up for a few days. She raced into the forest, her eyes dilating in need of something to eat, that's when she spotted it…a huge grizzly bear walking aimlessly around a patch of the forest. With a shimmering smile, Tifa sported her fangs and pounced at the bear, catching it by surprise.

* * *

Reno was nowhere near Rude's apartment, that much was certain. Tonight was a full moon and the redhead needed to be away from the house and away from Tifa or Elly, in fear that he might hurt either of them. Reno was in fact a werewolf.

His aqua hues shifted to the full moon that was pulling away from the clouds where it had been hiding. Reno held out his hands and waited for the transformation to take effect. Once it was complete, he would roam and run around the forest, waiting until sunrise when he could be a normal human being again.

The hardest part about being a werewolf, was not being able to tell his wife and child. He knew Tifa suspected something strange but she remained faithful enough in understanding. As for Elly, she had no idea, but Reno knew it would be harder once she got older. He would tell them one day, just not any time soon.

The redhead felt his claws breach from his fingers and hair began to pop up everywhere while fangs formed under his werewolf snout. A tail swished behind him as he looked at himself. He wouldn't be Reno again until the morning. The werewolf took off into the moonlight, hoping Tifa was safe back home.

* * *

Later that evening and into the early morning, the sun was beginning to rise, letting Tifa know that her hunt had to end soon. She couldn't be in the first sunlight of the day, as it would harm her. Usually she could be out in the sun, but not while her fangs were bared. She dashed all the way back to her and Reno's home when she bumped into something hard.

"Ow…" she mumbled as whoever had knocked her over helped her up. She opened her brown eyes to see that it was Reno!

"Tifa! Babe, what are you doing out here? Where have you been?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at his wife. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"It was a late, late night, someone called me saying that there was trouble and I had to go fix it. No big deal. Can we go inside please?" she urged, the sun was beginning to rise more and more. Reno shook his head and held his hands up.

"Alright, I guess….it's just a little odd, that's all I'm saying." He replied, opening the door for her. Tifa darted under his arm and into the living room when she gasped. In the living room was a young woman with Elly tied to a chair nearby. Reno ran in and slammed the door behind him, immediately running at the woman. The woman held up a weapon and forced him back.

"What is going on here! What are you doing to our daughter!" Tifa demanded. The woman sneered and sank further into the chair she was sitting it, crossing her arms.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, and I'm here to exterminate the monsters. I'm a monster hunter, you see and I sense that there is one living here." She explained, waving her hand around. Tifa and Reno exchanged looks and panic ran through both of their minds. The other didn't know…but…they couldn't tell them….or Elly!

"I believe there's some mistake here Yuffie, we aren't….monsters!" Reno choked out, trying to sound normal. Tifa nodded in agreement. Yuffie, at this point stood up and made her way over to the two, but not before tripping on her face and standing back up again quickly. Brushing herself off, she began to circle them.

"Uh, you didn't see that…..anyway, Miss Lockhart, how do you explain your absence last night, hmm?" she questioned, tapping a finger to her lips. Tifa shrugged and bit her lip once more.

"I work at a bar, we have late nights…"

"What's that blood on your shirt then…" Tifa looked down to see that she had carelessly gotten blood on her clothes. She winced and her gaze shot to the ground. Yuffie would hurt Reno and Elly if she didn't tell…maybe things were better this way…

"Alright….I'm….I'm a Vampire, Reno and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore. I'm so sorry." Tifa cried, bursting into tears. Reno's jaw dropped as he looked back at Yuffie, who was triumphant and Elly who was shocked as ever.

"Aha! So she admits it…but I'm not done here…I still sense something else…something more…ferocious. Anything you'd like to confess to, Reno?" Yuffie asked, getting in his face. He shoved her away from him and nodded, surprising Tifa.

"Yeah…I do…Tifa baby, I'm…a werewolf…that's why I leave sometimes…so I can run off my need for ripping things apart and eating things." He confessed, scratching the back of his head. Yuffie at this point was coming at Tifa with a stake. Elly cried out and broke loose of her binds as she ran over to her mother.

"No! Don't hurt her!" she screamed, scaring everyone into silence. Yuffie scoffed and placed a hand on her hip.

"Why!? She's a monster, don't you see?"

"I don't care. She doesn't hurt anyone, do you Mommy?" she asked, looking up with big brown eye sat her tearful mother. Tifa nodded in agreement as Elly ran over to Reno.

"Daddy doesn't hurt anyone either, do you Daddy?"

"No, Princess, I don't."

"So see? They aren't causing harm to anyone! Why hurt something that hasn't done anything wrong? My fairytale books talk about accepting everyone. Why can't real life people do that?" Elly asked, her eyes tearing up as well. Tifa and Reno stared down at their daughter, proud of her ability to stand up for them, but they realized that she was right. This woman would not take them down.

"On the count of three?" Tifa suggested, giving Reno a sly look. He smirked and nodded.

"One…." He replied loudly, Yuffie looking up at both of them in confusion.

"What are you doi-"

"Two…."

"Wait! No! Don't eat me!"

"Three!" and with that both ran at the screaming monster hunter, grabbing her and taking her to the nearest window, throwing her out the side. She fell into a pit of mud and looked back up, shaking her fist.

"Ew! You nasty people! That's it! I'm quitting this job! Last time I almost got stewed by an Ogre and then chased by a giant cactus and…" the woman trailed off, walking as far away as she could from their house. Reno and Tifa laughed, giving each other high fives before realizing that the problem wasn't yet solved.

"You didn't tell me…"

"Neither did you…"

"What are we going to do now?" Tifa asked in a whisper, afraid to lose the two things she loved most. Reno shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"Well, if it's a question on whether I love you, I still do, and I always will. Tifa, but we've got to stop lying to each other about this and work together! At least we know the other isn't cheating…but still…next time you need to go hunt for food, tell me. The next time there is a full moon and I need to leave…I'll tell you. Does that work?" Reno suggested, pulling Tifa into a reassuring embrace. She nuzzled her head against his chest as she replied.

"Yes Reno, anything. As long as we get to stay together, with Elly. That's all I want. I love you too, sweetie." And with that she kissed him softly on the lips. Elly ran up to the couple and wrapped her arms around them.

"Mommy! That means fairytales do exist…and I live in one! What does that make me?" Elly asked. Tifa bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"It means that you're the magical and beautiful princess!" she replied with a giggle.

* * *

That evening in bed, Reno and Tifa told each other all about their powers and abilities as a Vampire and Werewolf. Tifa couldn't get a word in edge wise, however, due to Reno's taunts on her being the Count Dracula!

"Well at least I'm not a hairy dog!" she retorted, smacking him with a pillow. Reno laughed and made a barking sound.

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding, but seriously babe….being married to a hot vampire…it's a real turn on."

"Oh yeah? What do you plan to do with this turn on of yours?" she asked innocently, batting her eyes. Reno smirked and pulled the covers over them both.

"Oh you'll see…"

* * *

A/n: I hope everyone liked it!


End file.
